


What I Can, I Give Her

by Sangerin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana knows Gwen is there to hold her up, to guide her forward, always within reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Can, I Give Her

This is the way the world sees them: Gwen a step or two behind Morgana, always ready with a cloak, or to fill her cup at a banquet. Gwen is the one who dispenses charity in the village at Morgana’s command, because the King’s ward herself could not possibly be exposed to the realities of the poor. Gwen and Morgana together in Morgana’s chambers, their heads bent over tapestries, or learning the steps of a new dance. They are more than mere Lady and Maidservant, but it is always clear that it is Gwen who serves Morgana.

~*~

This is the way Morgana serves Gwen: She is careful with the bodice of Gwen’s dress when she loosens it, pulling it down to expose Gwen’s breasts to her. She knows it’s one of only two or three precious dresses Gwen owns, and that Gwen is too proud to take Morgana’s cast-offs, even if they were appropriate – which they mostly are not.

So when Morgana backs Gwen against a wall while they kiss; when she kisses her way down Gwen’s jaw, and then her collarbone; when she does these things, she’s careful with the fabric of her dress, peeling it away gently from the swell of Gwen’s breasts, moving it down to the hips before she drops her head and begins to nuzzle and lick and drop light kisses across Gwen’s beautiful skin. All Morgana wants is for Gwen to be happy. She wants to hear the little moans that begin deep in her throat and barely escape her lips; wants to feel Gwen’s body arching against her own. Wants to help Gwen to let go of her burdens and duties and responsibilities, even if that can only happen here, in her candlelit chambers in the mysterious hours before dawn.

Gwen helps Morgana out of her dress. Her hands linger on Morgana’s skin, skimming up and down underneath the fabric, which she’s slower to remove than usual, letting the silk drift feather-light across her skin. And when Morgana is standing naked before the fire, she helps Gwen with her dress, and they lay down together on the animal hides that have been spread before the fire. Their kisses are fervent and they lace their fingers together, and Morgana feasts on Gwen, her tongue on Gwen’s slightly salty skin, licking trails from her breasts to her belly, across her hips and inside her thighs. Gwen arches up, and clenches her hands and cries out, and when Morgana lies once more at her side she kisses away the tears on Gwen’s cheeks.

~*~

This is the way they serve each other: They sleep together in Morgana’s spacious bed, as they have done since Gwen’s father was killed, and Morgana insisted that Gwen not be left alone. They sleep curled into each other, sharing warmth and comfort and love – the last all too rare in both of their lives right now. They are always there for one another; understanding without words, support without request. It may seem to the world that Gwen walks a step or two behind her Lady, awaiting her orders. But Morgana knows Gwen is there to hold her up, to guide her forward, always within reach.


End file.
